1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly to, a display controller and a display system including the display controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of electronic devices, a display device is required to have higher performance and higher speed. Especially researches about an ultra high definition television are actively being done in connection with a resolution of the display device.